


forever grateful for you

by ClHoSk



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Love, Werewolves, what even is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClHoSk/pseuds/ClHoSk
Summary: Just a day in Bora and Siyeon the werewolf’s life.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	forever grateful for you

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't really have a plot. just two cuties who love eachother. i wrote it because i love the idea of Siyeon being a werewolf and i was looking for a reason to not study.  
> i hope you will enjoy reading it  
> also english isnt my frist language so im sorry for all mistakes

Siyeon was cuddling with her girlfriend of 2 years, Bora, on her bed. For many people it’s a normal activity to do with your loved one, but there was one thing that made them different from others. Bora wasn’t hugging a human. On her laid a large, black wolf, whose eyes were closed and its tail was slowly moving from one side to another. Bora was smoothly combing the wolf’s thick fur. If you listened closely, you could hear Siyeon making happy sounds, that sounded almost humanlike.

“You know” Bora began and Siyeon’s ears perked. “I love cuddling with you like that. You’re just so warm and soft.” Siyeon lifted her head from her girlfriend and titled it. “Don’t get me wrong. Of course I prefer to do it with you as a human but right now I feel like I’m hugging a big dog. So please come back here.”

The wolf laid her head back on Bora and the girl once again started combing the fur on the back of her girlfriend. They often did it this way. Siyeon needed to often freed her wolf. If she didn’t do it regularly it would be difficult to stop once the wolf would want to be let out.

And when the wolf comes out by force it’s really hard to control and Siyeon acts like a real wolf without human thinking. It can also happen when there’s a full moon. Sometimes she can control her wolf form, sometimes she can't. That's why she leaves for a three days every month to live in a cabin inside a large forest without any person around. By day she lives like a human, by night she runs in her wolf form, haunts and howls at the moon.

Siyeon was really grateful to Bora for making it easier for her. She makes her feel better with the creature she is, but it wasn't always like that.

_Today was the day. She was going to tell her girlfriend she is a werewolf and hope for the best. Siyeon doesn't remember when was the last time she felt this anxious. They were together for a year now and the blonde thought that it’s perfect time to revealed her biggest secret. She was aware that it could go really bad, but she hoped for the best._

_“Baby, I need to tell you something important.”_

_They were sitting on a sofa in Siyeon’s living room. Some movie was playing in TV. Siyeon was too stressed to pay attention to it._

_“What is it, Singie?” Bora asked with a soft smile. She could feel that something was going on with her girlfriend and she wanted to make her feel better._

_They locked eyes and Siyeon only saw one emotion in Bora’s. Love. That was a push she needed._

_“I am a werewolf.”_

_After a moment Bora did the worst thing she could have done. She just left Siyeon’s house without any word and didn’t contact Siyeon for a few days. She was ignoring her, didn’t answer her texts, didn’t pick up the phone when her screen displayed “Wolfie is calling”. She gave this nickname to Siyeon, because she reminded her of a wolf. How fitting. And every time she saw the younger walking to her she turned another way._

_Bora spend days researching about werewolves. Yes, she was scared initially, but then she remembered that it was her girlfriend. The girl, who always made sure that Bora felt loved and safe. The girl, who couldn’t hurt a fly. The girl, who always protected Bora from the most dangerous situations. Yes, they were girlfriends only for a year, but you wouldn’t find happier and healthier relationship filled with love then theirs. And that is precisely why Bora decided to be with Siyeon despite her being a wolf (it still is the best decision of her life)._

_“Siyeon” the way Siyeon’s head shot up would be comical if Bora wasn’t so stressed. “Can we talk? Please. I know I didn’t act-“ after a rather hard hit from Yoohyeon, Siyeon was able to recover from her shock and answer Bora._

_“Of course. There is nothing more that I want than this.”_

_As expected the older had a lot of questions, but the blonde didn’t mind answering them. She just wanted the love of her life back. And she got her._

“As much as I love your wolf form I want my human girlfriend back. I know you don’t like to change with me seeing it so I’m gonna go wait in the living room.” Bora waited for Siyeon to move and with the last kiss to the wolf’s head left the room. Siyeon waited for Bora to be far enough and changed back to her human form.

It always brought much pain to her. She hated the feeling of every bone going back to normal, the fur becoming her normal hair, her canines shorting to normal length. Everything was really painful to her and that’s why she didn’t want her girlfriend to see the process. After everything stopped she went to the bathroom to wash away the sweat from her face and comb her blonde hair. She did a quick check if she looked presentable and went downstairs.

She was met with the cutest sight ever. Bora was sitting on a sofa and hugging one of Siyeon’s wolf plushies (actually she got this one from Bora) while lazily looking for something to watch in TV. Siyeon could spent her whole life just admiring the older girl.

“Hi love.” she said and went to sit beside her girlfriend. She kissed her head and softly put her arms around the girl.

“Hello back, Wolfie. You know I really hope that you will let me see your transformation. I feel like it will help me understand you even more.”

“Bora we talked about it. I don’t want you to see me like this.” Siyeon sighed. Recently Bora had started to bring this matter more often and Siyeon couldn’t understand why. Couldn’t the older see it made the younger uncomfortable?

“But babe…” Bora whined.

“Please can we not talk about it right now? I don’t want to fight with you.” Siyeon said and kissed the brunette’s cheek. “I have an idea. Maybe you will go with me to the cabin next month? I don’t promise you that I will show you the changing process, but you will get to know the werewolf part of me more.”

Siyeon couldn’t see the face of her girlfriend but she felt that the girl got really exited for this suggestion.

“Really?” Bora asked with so much hope in her voice that it made Siyeon feel a little bit overwhelmed.

“Really baby. We’ll discuss it more later but what do you say about watching some of your kdramas?” Siyeon brought herself even closer to Bora and laid her head on her shoulder. She could spend her whole life in this position. There wasn’t a place where she would feel safer than with Bora in her arms.

“Yes please. There is a new episode of ‘Penthouse’ that I haven’t watched yet.” Bora put the drama on.

“Will I get to kiss you before it starts? Because I know I won’t be allowed once when it’s on.”

Bora let out her loud, weird laugh that Siyeon loved and kissed the blonde.

That’s how they spent the rest of their day. Just cuddling together, watching Bora’s favourite kdramas and sharing some kisses between the episodes. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you will have an amazing day


End file.
